dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The End of Dr. Myuu
Summary Towa uses her magic to revive Android 19 and in response to Goten and Trunks fusing into Gotenks. Towa forces Super 17 to absorb Android 19. Super 17 transforms once again and knocks Gotenks down with a single punch to the gut as Goku and Gohan continue the fight. Super 17 fires his Infinity Cannon at Goku before using Photon Shot to wound Gohan. The three of the fight against Super 17 but they are knocked away as they continue to battle against the Machine Mutant. Gotenks and Gohan grab Super 17's arms as Goku kicks him in the face before Super 17 head butts the two in their heads before kicking Gotenks in the stomach and follows with a punch to the gut to Gohan before sending the two flying away into a cliff. Goku attempts to get behind him, but he receives an elbow to the gut before being kicked in the face; sending him flying into the ground. Gohan calms his mind in order to enter his Master Super Saiyan 4 before using Super Masenha and lacerates the entire area levels multiple mountains and pieces of debris left over in the area. Super 17 uses Dark Cannon on Gohan results him being blasted away from the area as Goku punches Super 17 in the back of the head while Gotenks fires his Continuous Die Die Missile at him, but Super 17 counters with a ki blast and destroys the barrage of energy bullets. Gotenks and Goku defeated by a flurry of punches and kicks leaving only Gohan to face-off against Super 17 alone as he reverts to Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Gotenks decide to transfer their ki to Gohan until they faint from the exchange causing Gohan to take on the Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 form. Gohan fires his Fierce Fury Flash against Super 17 reduces the entire area to a gigantic crater. After knocking away with Explosive Madan; Gohan punches Super 17 in the face before being pummeled by the Machine Mutant. Super 17 grabs Gohan by the hair and proceeds to punch him repeatedly in the gut before tossing him in the air as he continues to pummel him in the gut before kicking him into the ground. Dr. Myuu downloads Rilldo's fighting data and patterns that he scanned from Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Mr. Satan; he absorbs the wires from the lower half of Rilldo's corpse as he inserts the drives from Rilldo's boots into his driver ports allowing him to undergo a transformation. He proceeds to attack Vegeta, but is easily overpowered as he is knocked away by Vegeta's Amazing Impact. Gohan is knocked into the same crater that Vegeta caused before flying directly at Gohan and Dr. Myuu. The impact of the punch from Super 17 causes Dr. Myuu to be critically injured as Super 17 notices his creator and punches him away. Gohan launches himself at Super 17 and begins attacking him, but the Machine Mutant dodges all his attacks with ease before punching him in the gut. Gohan continues to try to take him down, but Super 17 dodges each punch with ease. After deflecting Super 17's Electro Eclipse Ball; Gohan uses Ultimate Soaring Dragon Strike against Super 17, but he dodges each attack as he punches Gohan in the face and follows up with a kick to the gut. Super 17 proceeds to use his Power Bombardment and peppered ground as he flies towards Gohan before flying over him and almost kills Gohan as the entire around is riddle with explosions from the Power Shot spheres, but Gohan manages to protect himself with an Energy Barrier. Goku's House is the only area that has remained relatively unchanged, but after the recent attack from Super 17 - the ground around the battle site is left uneven. Dr. Myuu stands up after being blasted by Vegeta's attack and stubbles forward as he attempts to make his way forward. Vegeta dashes in front of Dr. Myuu before placing his hands on the Machine Mutant's chest and looks at him with a smirk. As Vegeta is about to eliminate him with his Double Galick Cannon - Super 17 uses an energy blast on Gohan, but Gohan dodges it and the energy blast hits Dr. Myuu instead as Vegeta manages to avoid it by jumping back as his energy blast is fired. It similar fashion to Super 17 in the anime; Dr. Myuu is disintegrated in the attack; leaving nothing behind. Battles *Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4), Gohan (Super Saiyan 4), & Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. *Machine Mutant 17 (Super 17 w/Android 18 absorbed/Super 17 w/Android 19 absorbed) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 4/Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4) vs. Machine Mutant 17 (Super 17w/Android 19 absorbed) *Vegeta (Strengthened Super Saiyan 2) vs. Dr. Myuu (Super Myuu) Category:Fanga